Another Monday
by Vera The Awesome
Summary: Gazel prepares for an ordinary school day, but Burn decides to mess with him a little. Burn/Gazel, one-shot.


**A/N: Don't you just love these uninspired titles of mine. *snorts* Anyway, this is another relatively plotless Chaos fic (yes, I'm in desperate need of ideas) and pretty much only provides fanservice. I know it's not very long, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless, everyone! Please let me know what you think~!**

**EDIT: Dear Nataly, I wish I could reply personally to you but since you weren't logged in, I'll do it here. Trust me when I say I get where you come from, and that I didn't feel the slighest bit offended by your feedback. I absolutely _despise_ people who force others into sexual situations, whether they're together as a couple or not. If my boyfriend ever did that, it'd be over right away. However, there are two reasons I went with this: the first one is that in fiction, a lot of people find these kinds of situations hot and sexy (myself included when there's consent from both sides, I _did_ mention that this is fic equals fanservice after all) and seeing as it _is_ fiction, I can get away with writing anything I want. That brings me to my second point: Burn had Gazel's consent from the start. He would've given in right away if it weren't for his loyalty to school. I also remember that this is Burn, who I imagine is especially rough around the edges as a hormone-filled 16-year-old. Gazel, having been together with him for a few years, knows this even better than I do, and therefore Burn's rough advances didn't come as a surprise to him, nor do I think they truly bothered him. He doesn't mind letting Burn have his way with him, the timing in this fic was just horribly off. Trust me, I would never go as far as actually making Burn rape him or anything (I personally think every single rapist deserves the death sentence _after_ having been castrated without numbing so there you go). If Gazel had pushed him away again and shouted that he wasn't going to do it, Burn would've backed off. But, seeing as Gazel has no problem making out with his boyfriend... ;) It's also one of the reasons behind the two following scenes: showing serenity between the two and clarifying that their relationship isn't all about sex. I totally support sex out of love and that is definitely what I wanted these two to portray. So there you go, I hope that puts me out of the red zone at least a bit. Thank you for writing all this out to me and sharing your opinion, dear! ^^ -heart-**

**EDIT 2: Seeing as I've seen some people wonder about the rating, I'll elaborate: the reason I made it T rather than M is the lack of actual sex. There's kissing, licking and groping, but since I skipped the part where they actually have sex, I don't see why I should make it M. It's not like they resort to any creepy stuff, they're just making out. And, yeah, I'll admit: I really hate that this site won't automatically show M-rated fics in the list unless you change the rating settings. Just because they're mature doesn't mean they're any less good or worthy of being read. So when I can avoid that rating, and I think I can in this case, I do. Hope that explains it.**

* * *

><p>It was another Monday morning in Inazuma Town. As always, Gazel woke at an early hour, had breakfast with his two best friends, and then retired to his room to pack his schoolbag. The 16-year-old high school student was an early bird and rarely needed to stress about preparing for school – unlike the duo he shared his student flat with. Aphrodi, while up early, took an extensive amount of time to fix himself up before generally heading anywhere. He was still as self-conscious about his appearance as always, but didn't underestimate the importance of school and made sure to arrive in time. Burn, on the other hand, was an entirely different case. The reckless redhead slept in more often than not, and Gazel could make trading cards out of how many times he'd heard him mutter "Screw school" to himself. His boyfriend tended to dress rather sloppily and copy homework from him and Aphrodi at the last minute – sometimes, Gazel wondered why that lazy-bum was even his boyfriend to begin with.<p>

That was why it surprised him when he heard a familiar voice greet him from behind. Gazel, seated on the floor and busy picking out the books he needed for today, turned his head and took in his visitor in awe. Burn was leaning in the doorway, already dressed in uniform and holding his shoulder bag in one hand.

"This is quite unusual for you," Gazel remarked before he focused on his books again. "Since when are you in such a hurry to go to school?"

"I'm not," Burn simply replied, and Gazel could hear him step into the room. "I just woke up early today. Don't get used to it."

"Trust me, I won't," Gazel snorted, grinning at his science book. Burn was such a slacker that he needed Aphrodi's help just to get him out of bed sometimes. The silver-haired boy finished packing and jumped on his feet, throwing his bag over his shoulder. He eyed Burn once more, expecting him to state his business, but the other boy was just standing there, hands in his pockets. Gazel raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Burn, is there something you need…?"

"… you know…" Burn started, apparently oblivious to the question, "we do have 10 minutes left… How about we have some fun before we go?"

Gazel failed to grasp what he meant at first, but he widened his eyes when the sudden grin on Burn's face provided him with the answer. The word "fun" could be taken in many different ways, but Burn's expression left him no doubts. He wanted to have _that_ kind of fun. So that's why he came into his room, that bastard…

"Funny," Gazel frowned, trying to sound unimpressed. "School goes first, Burn." He made for the door and added: "Come on, let's go to—" A hand on his wrist cut him off.

"Come on, Gazel…" Burn tried again, slowly shifting closer. "It's been a while since we last did it… Don't tell me you don't miss it."

Gazel blushed when he heard those words and looked away, looking a little less unfazed now. "That's… that's completely beside the point. Didn't you hear me when I said we have school?"

"Oh, I heard you," Burn answered, once again flashing the grin that sent his boyfriend on edge. "I just don't feel like listening." Before Gazel could do anything else, Burn shut the door behind his back and leaned in for a kiss. Luckily, his boyfriend had quick reflexes and ripped out of his grasp, stepping back.

"We can't do this now, Burn!" Gazel was actually starting to grow a little impatient. Burn was clearly serious about his intentions, and of course, the idiot had chosen the perfectly wrong time to enforce them. "We have to go to school! Aphrodi's probably waiting for us, so—"

"Don't bother, Gazel," Burn interrupted him. He dropped his schoolbag on the floor and slowly neared his boyfriend, automatically making Gazel back away until he hit the wall. Gazel's stern expression faltered more and more as Burn closed in on him, his grin spreading.

"Burn, stop it," he urged, trying hard to maintain his composure. "We can do this later. This really isn't the time."

"Do you think I care?" Burn smirked, and he locked his hands on Gazel's shoulders to keep him from escaping again. He watched with amusement as the ice in Gazel's eyes melted in a mix of fear and tension, his own filled with untamed fire. "Damn, you've gotten weak, Gazel. I haven't even kissed you yet."

Those words shook the boy out of his daze. Burn was right; what was he getting all worked up for? If he didn't want to do this now, he wasn't going to do this now. Gazel sent his boyfriend a sudden glare and shoved him off. "You're right, and you won't," he snapped. He readjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder and marched to the door. "Like hell am I gonna be your—" Gazel yelped in shock when Burn yanked at his arm and flung him back against the wall. In a flash, the redhead grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them on each side of his head. Gazel gaped as Burn leaned in on him, their faces close enough for him to feel his breath.

"My… what? My bitch?" he hissed, and the menacing tone in his voice sent shivers down Gazel's spine. Burn gave him no chance to answer, closing the gap entirely and kissing him fiercely on the lips. Gazel tried to protest at first, but realized he should've kept quiet when Burn took advantage of his parted lips and touched his tongue with his own. Gazel tried his best to struggle out of his grip, but he knew his attempts were futile. Over the years, Burn had grown taller as well as stronger than him, and it was no secret that he liked to use those strengths to his advantage. Add the fact that Gazel was totally in love with this boy, and he soon found himself defenseless in the redhead's hands.

He panted heavily when Burn finally pulled back, desperate to catch some air. Burn simply grinned at him and shifted lightly, bring his lips to his ear instead. "Still not in the mood, Gazel…?" he whispered, once again causing the boy to quiver.

"Of… of course not!" He vainly struggled again, averting his head. "This has gone on long enough, Burn. Let go of me."

Burn raised an eyebrow. "Let go? I haven't even started yet." Softly, far too softly, he touched Gazel's earlobe with the tip of his tongue, and the silver-haired boy had no choice but to submit to the spark of arousal that raced through his body. Burn, well aware how sensitive his ears were, continued to tease him gently. Gazel squeezed his eyes shut when more and more sparks followed, unable to suppress them. He bit his lip when he felt an erection play up and held back a moan. "B-Burn… please…"

"Please what…?" Without waiting for an answer, Burn disposed of Gazel's schoolbag and lowered his head to his neck, instead provoking him there. Gazel couldn't help but moan when he gently sucked on his skin, making him more and more excited. School was still his priority, but much to his regret, that priority seemed to fade with every bit of pleasure Burn gave him.

"Please… stop…" he breathed, although he did nothing to avoid Burn when he leaned in for another kiss. As much as it shamed him, he returned the gesture instead. He was getting further and further into this, longing more and more for Burn to touch him, please him, love him like he had done so many times before. And indeed, far too much time had passed since he did so last.

Burn broke the kiss with a grin, more than glad to see Gazel so helpless in his grasp. "You want me to stop, huh…? You seem to enjoy it so far," he whispered seductively.

Gazel stared at him before looking away, his cheeks red. "I-I'm not," he stammered. "I'm just waiting for you to back the hell off."

Burn lifted an eyebrow, pretending to be surprised. "Really…? Then… this doesn't affect you?" He bent to nip his ear once more, to which Gazel stubbornly shook his head. Burn grinned and licked his neck again, less gently than before. "Neither does this…?"

"No," Gazel grumbled, but his expression spoke for itself. His cheeks were flushing, his eyes were partially shut, and the boy was still struggling to catch his breath.

Burn grinned evilly and moved closer, pressing their bodies together. "Then… what is this?"

Gazel gasped sharply when Burn's hand caught his privates, exhaling a loud moan. "A-ahh…! Burn, stop it…!" But Burn didn't stop. He brushed Gazel's sensitive spot over and over, knowing he no longer needed to hold him back. Gazel had ceased his attempts to escape, far too caught up in the pleasure Burn was giving him.

"That doesn't seem like you're not enjoying it…" the redhead whispered into his ear, speeding up his movements. "You still want me to stop, Gazel…?"

Gazel didn't answer. His eyes shut again, he panted more and more heavily, and the hand that was now released flipped back against the wall, at waist height this time. "B-Burn…"

Burn perked up when he heard him mutter more, but his voice was too quiet for him to pick it up. "What?"

"More… more…" Gazel begged, and the words instantly summoned a smile on Burn's face. Finally, he had him right where he wanted.

"Happy to oblige," he smirked, and he brought his hands to Gazel's collar, only to unbutton his jacket one by one. He gently pressed his thigh between his legs instead, making sure to keep him in place. Gazel didn't resist while Burn removed his jacket and tossed it across the room, quickly followed by his shirt. The redhead ran his hands across his bare chest, his movements vivid and possessive. He then started playing with his nipples, lips on the right and fingers on the left, forcing Gazel to moan over and over again. Burn stopped for a moment, however, when he heard Gazel whisper under his breath again: "B-Burn… the bed… Let's go to the bed…"

Burn nodded happily and took a step back to create some space. He quickly disposed of his own upper body attire and wrapped Gazel in his arms, connecting their naked chests. He then lifted him off the floor and turned around, dropping him on the bed and flopping on top of him. Gazel responded by throwing his own arms around Burn's neck and kissing him passionately. All he cared about now was being close to him, allowing him to tease him as much as he wanted, and not giving a damn about anything else. He wanted Burn and he wanted him now. Screw school like he said, it had been far too long since they'd been together like this.

Sadly, there was one person who didn't think so. Checking the time on his watch, Aphrodi opened Gazel's bedroom door and started: "Guys, let's go, we're about to be—" The blonde instantly halted when he saw the position his friends were in. His eyes went wide, and so did theirs. Seeing as none of them talked or even moved, a tense, awkward silence captured the situation, until Aphrodi managed to pull himself together and clear his throat. He glanced to the side and muttered: "… Suzuno… Nagumo… I understand you both have… 'urges', but… please do refrain from exercising them right before school. I'll be waiting downstairs."

Neither Burn nor Gazel said anything when the door shut again. They slowly turned their heads to look at one other, seemingly at a loss for words. It was only when Burn let out a sudden chuckle that Gazel unfroze and sent him a glare. "This is your fault, Tulip-head," he snapped, and he smacked the boy on the head when Burn's chuckle evolved into laughter. He buried his face on Gazel's chest and snickered: "T-that was… too close."

"You bet your ass it was. Why the hell are you laughing?" Gazel demanded, his cheeks going bright red. They ought to consider themselves pretty friggin' lucky Aphrodi hadn't walked in on them five minutes later. "Get dressed, idiot, you heard what he said."

"Alright, alright," Burn gave in, and he lifted his head to look his boyfriend in the eye. His features suddenly softened as he brushed a finger across his lips. "Still, you have to admit it was nice… How about we continue later?"

Gazel blinked in surprise, but managed a smile when he heard that question. He took Burn's hand in his own and gave each of his fingertips a soft kiss. "Later. It's a promise."

* * *

><p>Soccer practice was over for today. All of the school team hurried inside the soccer building for a well-deserved shower, except for Burn, Gazel and Aphrodi, who lingered on the field a little longer to practice their newest hissatsu. Aphrodi eventually quit as well, leaving his friends to focus on their Shin Fire Blizzard.<p>

Twenty minutes later, the couple entered the changing room, only to find it completely deserted. Burn and Gazel smiled at each other, happy to know they could take their time showering without their teammates around. They got undressed, grabbed a towel and occupied two showers next to one another.

While he let the hot water run across his skin, Burn snuck a peek at Gazel, observing him from head to toe. An automatic smile appeared on his face. Seeing him naked reminded the redhead of how attractive and well-built his boyfriend actually was. Even though they'd been in a relationship since their time in Fire Dragon, Burn continued to consider himself lucky that Gazel had chosen him. His smile transformed into a smirk when he saw Gazel's eyes were closed in thought – the perfect opportunity to catch him off-guard. Burn stepped from under his showerhead, reached out for the other boy, and Gazel smirked deviously when his boyfriend suddenly cursed: "Son of a BITCH, that water's cold!"

The silver-haired boy turned to face him, a triumphant look on his face. "You can't sneak up on me in the shower," he reminded him. The times he took as much as a lukewarm shower were extremely rare.

A madly shivering Burn quickly bounced back under the comfort of his own shower and sent him a glare. "I just wanted to hug you, is that so bad?"

"You could've just asked me," Gazel answered innocently, but he gave in when he saw the adorable pout on Burn's childish face. He walked over and joined him under his beam of water, sending him a loving smile. Burn quickly returned the smile and wrapped his arms around his waist, a gesture Gazel mimicked. The two continued to send each other a silent, loving gaze, their noses softly touching.

"Hey, Gazel...?" Burn ultimately whispered.

Gazel widened his smile. "Yeah?"

Burn suddenly lowered his head, a blush creeping onto his cheeks as his voice grew more quiet. "I, uh… I just felt like saying I love you…"

Gazel chuckled briefly and placed a hand on his warm cheek, caressing it. "I love you too, Burn," he answered happily, leaning in for a kiss as he spoke. Burn didn't hesitate to kiss him back and kept his lips brushed against Gazel's, tightening the grip around his waist. The kiss soon became more intense and the boys shut their eyes, allowing themselves to slip away in bliss as the soothing water traced their skin. Burn eventually resorted to pressing Gazel against the wall, though in a much softer fashion than he had done this morning. Gazel emphasized his urge for more by raising his hands, wrapping one around Burn's neck and planting the other in his hair. Burn granted his wish by lowering his own. He gently squeezed Gazel's butt as he grasped onto his thigh, lifting it to allow him closer. Both boys let out a moan when their private parts touched, breaking the kiss for a moment, but they quickly resumed it again.

The couple almost hit the ceiling when the door to the changing room suddenly creaked open. They instantly broke apart, their cheeks equally red. Burn and Gazel were about to actually wash themselves when they realized their erections were still visible, and they instantly twirled to face the wall, blushing even deeper. Aphrodi quickly popped around the corner and smiled: "I forgot my comb—" He raised an eyebrow when he saw the odd position both boys had taken on. "… uhm, is there something…?"

"Nothing! There's nothing wrong!" they yelled in unison, causing the blonde to laugh.

"Alright, alright, point taken. See you guys at home."

Burn and Gazel allowed themselves to move only when they heard the door shut, exhaling a deep sigh together. They gave each other a weary look and Burn grumbled: "That was close… again."

Gazel managed a grin and then grabbed his bottle of soap. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

><p>Gazel's bedroom was dark. Night had fallen, and neither he nor Burn had bothered to turn the light on. The only source of light came from the moon, illuminating the room through the closed curtains. Gazel was lying on his bed, catching his breath and sweating all over. Burn, who was resting on top of him, did the exact same thing. The boys held each other in a tight embrace, and while Burn leaned his head on Gazel's chest, Gazel stroked his red locks lovingly, neither of them saying a word. Gazel had lived up to his promise from before and the two were now relaxing together, their bodies united under the duvet.<p>

Once he gathered enough strength, Burn rolled off his boyfriend and lay down beside him, keeping a firm grip on his waist. He happily nuzzled the other boy's neck, making Gazel chuckle.

"You were amazing…" he whispered, stroking Burn's cheek as he gazed into his warm, captivating eyes. The flames that would usually rage inside those golden orbs now seemed to have died down to a gentle flame.

"Thanks," Burn whispered back, a bright smile on his face. "So were you, Gazel." He scooted a little closer and gave him a kiss on the lips, before smirking and adding: "So where's my thanks?"

Gazel raised his eyebrows. "Your thanks?"

"If I hadn't snuck up on you this morning, we wouldn't be here now. You said yourself that you missed it earlier, so I believe a thank you is in order," Burn chimed, and he poked Gazel gently on the nose.

The other boy scoffed and diverted his gaze. "Like hell. Your 'sneaking up' almost got us busted twice on the same day, and we're merely lucky Aphrodi's out right now. I'm not gonna thank you for that."

Burn simply grinned and loosened his grip to bring his hands to Gazel's sides, tickling them. Gazel, as icily calm as he was, remained awfully sensitive to tickling and burst out laughing. "S-stop!" He started to squirm when Burn continued and giggled: "A-alright, alright, thank you! Stop it now!"

Burn obeyed and resorted to hugging him again, resting his head on his shoulder. "There. That wasn't that hard, was it?"

Gazel pouted in disagreement, but still returned the hug and planted a kiss on Burn's nose. "… I guess not… hey, you are staying over, right?"

"Of course," Burn nodded honestly, his face lightening up. "I've missed sleeping next to you."

That comment brought an automatic smile to Gazel's face. He lowered his gaze to meet Burn's eyes and kissed him again, on the lips this time. He shifted until their bodies couldn't get any closer and shut his eyes, treasuring the boy he was holding in his arms.

"… just what I wanted to hear."


End file.
